Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?
by reborn77184
Summary: Harry se retrouve obligé de faire un séjour en clinique psychiatrique.


-Bien, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Toujours la même question. Elle la posait à chaque fois quelques millièmes de secondes avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise, la main droite à mi hauteur sur mon dossier. Le Docteur McGonagall était routinière.

-Pas bien, pas bien du tout, précisais-je.

-Les vacances ne se sont pas bien passées ? Me demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes allé chez vos grands-parents si je me souviens bien.

-Dans l'ensemble tout s'est bien passé. C'est dans ma tête que ça ne va pas. Les envies sont de plus en plus fortes. Je pensais que ça allait se calmer chez eux mais c'est pire qu'avant. Je ne mange presque plus, j'ai des nausées horribles.

C'était la vérité, soit je buvais un simple verre d'eau par jour, soit je mangeais le moins possible. Arriver à ingurgiter le dessus d'un muffin au chocolat se rapprochait de l'exploit ces derniers jours. Et pourtant ma grand-mère avait tout essayé pour me faire craquer. Mais rien. Et ces putains de nausées. Combien de minutes, d'heures, avais-je passé devant la cuvette des toilettes, à genoux en « attendant que ça sorte » ?

-Le Zoloft que je vous ai prescrit y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Les premières semaines sont les plus difficiles. Il en faut au moins 2 pour que ça fasse effet-

-Je ne me donne pas plus d'un mois, la coupais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai bien réfléchit et j'accepte votre idée d'hospitalisation.

-D'accord, elle eut un temps d'arrêt, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux papiers sur son bureau, puis elle se retourna vers moi. Qu'en pensent vos parents ?

-Ma mère est d'accord, mon père ne comprend toujours pas le pourquoi de mon état.

-Je vois. Préférez-vous l'hôpital psychiatrique ou la clinique psychiatrique ?

-Je ne connais pas la différence, pour tout vous avouer.

-Dans l'hôpital, vous serez mélangé avec toutes les autres pathologies, tandis qu'à la clinique, ce ne sont généralement que ceux qui ont fait une dépression, comme vous, un burn-out, qui sont bipolaire ou autiste qui y vont.

Je mis quelques secondes à répondre. D'un côté je devais avouer que j'étais fasciné par les maladies mentales et que je voulais en apprendre le plus sur eux. Mais de l'autre, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que ma santé devait passer avant. Au final, le choix fut simple.

-Je préfère la clinique.

-Très bien, je passe un appel pour savoir si le psychiatre avec qui je suis en collaboration est présent. J'ai déjà eu des patients qu'il a suivit lors de leur séjour, j'ai une entière confiance en lui.

-Je vous fais confiance, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire fatigué.

Elle prit le téléphone à ses côtés et vérifia sur une feuille le numéro.

-Bonjour, ici le docteur McGonagall, je vous appelle pour savoir si le docteur Dumbledore est présent ? D'accord parfait. Pourrais-je prendre un rendez-vous pour un de mes patients ? C'est assez urgent. Pour lundi ? Très bien. Merci, au revoir.

J'avais baissé la tête pendant son appel téléphonique. Je m'en voulais affreusement. D'une part je mettais en retard le patient suivant, car il était maintenant clair que l'entretien allait durer plus d'une demi-heure et d'autre part, je devais sûrement agacer cette femme à l'allure si sévère avec mes problèmes. Ne vous y trompez pas, je faisais entièrement confiance au docteur McGonagall et j'étais plus que satisfait de l'avoir comme psychiatre, mais ma peur d'être de trop prenait toujours le dessus.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous pour le lundi 7 août à 14h dans la clinique psychiatrique de Poudlard. Elle est à Pré-au-lard. Pensez-vous pouvoir tenir jusque là ?

-Il y aura mes parents à la maison tout le week-end, ça devrait me freiner je pense.

-D'accord. Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là. A partir de maintenant, et ce, jusqu'à votre sortie, je ne serais plus, à proprement parler, votre psychiatre. C'est le docteur Dumbledore qui prend le relais. Mais si vous voulez m'appeler pendant le week-end il n'y a aucun soucis, vous connaissez mon numéro, monsieur Potter.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en se levant.

-Merci, lui dis-je en faisant de même.

Nouvelle dispute à la maison.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu abandonnes le droit, dit mon père, James Potter.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, devant la télévision, les pieds sur la table basse. Ma mère était assise sur le canapé, à mes côtés.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne m'y sens pas bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ce n'est pas fait pour moi » ?! Je commençais à m'énerver, encore.

-Tu avais réussi le premier semestre haut la main pourtant ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas révisé autant pour le deuxième ?! Tu as eu une moyenne de 9,78 sans bosser, tu aurais très bien pu aller en L2 et terminer ta licence ! Je croyais que tu voulais entrer dans la police, tout comme moi et faire du profilage.

-Le problème il est là, papa, je ne veux plus faire comme toi.

-James, intervient ma mère Lily Potter, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, vous avez déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois.

-Ça ne me dis toujours pas ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il abandonne ses études. Il faut absolument que tu te trouves quelque chose à faire, il faut que tu restes sur les bancs de l'école, me dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, marmonnais-je.

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il, choqué.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, répétais-je un peu plus fort, la tête basse.

Il soupira.

C'était pour moi le signal d'alarme, je me levai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour regagner mon lit et m'enfoncer dedans comme je le faisais tous les soirs ou à chaque fois que des envies morbides me prenaient. Je repensais à ce que la psychiatre m'avait dit, si je pensais pouvoir tenir. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas envie de tenir. Je n'avais plus envie de tenir, surtout quand ma troisième partie prenait le dessus comme ça.

Ah oui, faut que je vous parle de mes trois parties. J'ai deux façons de me les représenter. Soit sous forme de fumée noire ou blanche. La première est la blanche, la deuxième est l'endroit précis où les deux « couleurs » se rencontrent, s'enlacent et enfin la dernière est la fumée noire, le néant si vous voulez.

Mon autre façon de les représenter est sous forme de « personnes ». Pour la première, la toute petite partie en moi qui veut guérir, s'en sortir, est une fée, elle ressemble à la fée clochette de par sa taille, à chaque fois que je ne vais pas bien, elle s'évertue à essayer d'attirer mon attention en gigotant dans tous les sens. Des fois je la vois, des fois non. La deuxième partie est une grande femme au visage neutre, quelque part, elle me fait penser à la déesse de la sagesse : Athéna. Tout comme son air extérieur, elle n'essaie pas de me faire balancer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Elle me laisse avec mes problèmes. Et enfin la dernière, c'est un monstre. Et enfin un monstre, ça peut être un loup, un tigre, ou même un dragon. Tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est qu'il n'attend une faiblesse de ma part pour bondir hors de sa cachette. Pour l'instant il n'a réussi à le faire qu'une seule fois. Une fois de trop.

Ça c'était passé le 3 mai de cette année, j'étais seul dans mon appartement étudiant, je venais d'avoir une mauvaise note en droit constitutionnel. Une note irréparable. Je savais que c'était mort pour moi pour cette année. Cela voulais dire que j'allais devoir me retaper une L1 et que j'allais voir le regard déçu de mes parents, de mon père plus particulièrement. J'étais malade à ce moment là, j'avais donc des médicaments chez moi, je savais aussi qu'il y avait un gros couteau de cuisine dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et pour finir, les produits ménagers.

Des questions plein la tête, je m'approchais du tiroir. Comment faire en sorte que la police ou les pompiers ne pensent pas que c'est un meurtre mais bien un suicide ? Dans quel état de décomposition allaient-ils me retrouver ?

Pour tout vous avouer, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais ce genre de pensée, mais à chaque fois je me disais que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille derrière moi, que c'était égoïste. Mais ce jour là je n'en avait rien à faire, je voulais être égoïste et, quelque part, leur faire « payer » le fait qu'ils n'aient pas vu mon état psychologique avant.

Dans un élan de lucidité, je décide de penser à autre chose, à ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, que je connaissais depuis le bac à sable. Je me remémore les bêtises que l'on avait fait ensemble à l'école. La bonne époque. Je regarde vaguement l'heure sur mon portable, 21h38, tant pis, je suis trop fatigué. Je sens mes yeux se fermer à nouveau et sombre dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
